


My Every Step (Leads To You)

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gruvia - Freeform, gruvia soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A soulmate AU where your footprints are visible until you meet your soulmate, sort of "the path to your soulmate" or whatever.





	

Juvia's footprints are gray.  
Were gray. Now they're gone.  
She looks at her feet, because she just can't believe-  
No footprints. No marks showings her every step. She stares some more. Nothing.  
She lets out a happy sigh. It's Gray, she thinks. And then, out loud: "Gray!" and "Gray's mine!"  
A voice in the back of her mind worries she might not be Gray's soulmate, but she pushes that away. She has to, because what else can she do? She has no other hope to hold on to. Nothing but she being Gray's and Gray being hers.

 

Gray doesn't remember his footprints disappearing until one day he looks at his path behind him and sees no more blue. A distant memory, of footprints going away when you meet your soulmate, and he wonders, Who is his soulmate?  
He doesn't know, he doesn't, then he does.  
Something clicks.  
Walking into a fight followed by blue and leaving followed by no blue, by a girl.  
Juvia.  
Is it Juvia?  
As he thinks this, he knows it's true, and feels a rush of warmth toward her, and his stomach twists, and he knows, finally, he knows.


End file.
